


Owhh Steeeve

by sansjoshiki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Non-serum Steve, never eat Bakso before bedtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansjoshiki/pseuds/sansjoshiki
Summary: A ghost story to settle a wonky tummy?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts), [littleblackfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/gifts), [Lucidnancyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/gifts).



> First ever posting. I'm an Ao3 postling! So nail-bitingly nervous you cannot imagine, but 2017's knocking and this is the only resolution of 2016 to which I intend to stick.  
> I'm Malaysian and don't know how the heck alligator meat is prepared in the US, so please bear with my making imagination with very little.  
> Don't know if first timers do this, but this silly thing is for kalika_999, littleblackfox and Lucidnancyboy, three of the kindest, most generous writers who not only reply to every comment but engage as well. Gifting this to you because gods! Wracked nerves, so this may well be my one and only. 
> 
> And sadly remembering Carrie Fisher today. Rest well, Princess.  
> 2016, you're a grim reaping donkey's arse.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all errors on me and Bucky's refusal to use autocorrect.  
> Advice and constructive criticism yes please and thank you.

Buck (2.14am)  
Stevie I cant sleep 

Buck (2.16am)  
Steve you awake? 

(2.16am)  
Buck, it's past two! What're you still doing up? 

Buck (2.17am)  
Had Bakso for dinner. Itsa roiling in mah tummy

(2.17am)  
Bakso?

Bucky (2.17am)  
Becca's cheffy boyfriend came over n made it for dinner

(2.18am)  
Bakso?

Buck (2.18am)  
Its this spicy Indonesian beef ball soup. So good, Steve. So gooood

(2.18am)  
And you had two bowls. 

Buck (2.18am)  
Anf I had two bowls. But it was soooo good. But my tums all ow now 

(2.20)  
What you get for being a greedy guts. Have you taken something for it? And why're we texting? 

Buck (2.20am)  
Cheffy's spending the nite. Mum putim in my room so he n Becs dont practice makin' bebbies yo XD

Buck (2.20am)  
N im too comfy to get outta bed. Yeah an antacid. Taking its time to work tho

Buck (2.21am)  
Didnt wake you did I? 

(2.21am)  
Nah. Was just lying here wasting time examining the inside of my eyelids. 

Buck (2.22am)  
Oww Stevie im sorree

(2.22am)  
No you're not. 

Buck (2.22am)  
No im not XP 

Buck (2.23am)  
Tell me a story Stevie. 

Buck (2.23am)  
Your stories lawyer make me feem better 

Buck (2.23am)  
>=(

Buck (2.23am)  
Your stories always make me feel better

(2.24am)  
Alright, which genre? 

Buck (2.24am)  
Ghost?

(2.24am)  
You sure about that Buck? I seem to recall someone hiding behind my shoulder last week while we watched 'Poltergeist'. 

Buck (2.25am)  
Its the sound effects, Steve. Theyre what really make scary movies scary. Go on tell me one

(2.25am)  
Ok. Alright.

(2.26am)  
The Ghost Under the Bed, ok? 

Buck (2.26am)  
Okok! 

(2.27am)  
Alright.  
The story takes place in an old district hospital in Louisiana, somewhere out in the boondocks. A small hospital, pretty rundown. 

Buck (2.28am)  
The type with an open ward, rows of old-fashioned metal beds, ceiling fabs and a musty smell? 

Buck (2.28am)  
Fans, not fabs

(2.29am)  
Yup. 

(2.29am)  
A girl, let's call her Susie, is warded there to have her appendix removed. Her parents can't afford to have the operation done in the city because they're 

Buck (2.30am)  
Roadside vendors! 

(2.30am)  
Hahaha ok. 

Buck (2.30am)  
Who sell gator satay 

(2.30am)  
Buck, what? I don't think satay has reached the boondocks. 

Buck (2.31am)  
Snob. Louisiana's doing pretty well in the cajun fusion food scene yanno

(2.32am)  
Haha ok I'll kowtow to the foodie expert. Gator satay! XD Hahaha! 

(2.33am)  
Ok, so not only does Susie have to stay there, but she is the only patient in that ward. 

(2.33am)  
And only one light is working. 

Buck (2.34am)  
Oh no! 

Buck (2.34am)  
Why?

(2.34am)  
I don't know, Bucky! The electrician hasn't come by yet or something! 

Buck (2.35am)  
Okok geez

Buck (2.35am)  
Prolly eaten by a gator 

(2.35am)  
HAhahaha! 

(2.35am)  
To make matters worse, her parents can't spend the night with her cos they have to work. 

Buck (2.36am)  
Gotta go gator hunting. Gotta go catch 'em some gators to make gator satay. 

(2.36am)  
XDDD

(2.37am)  
So Susie's in bed. The night nurse is this kind, elderly lady who tells her that no matter what, if that one light goes out during the night and if she hears any sound from under her bed, she is not to look or utter a word. 

Buck (2.38am)  
O_o

(2.38am)  
Susie of course wants to know why, but the nurse just laughs softly and says, "Old hospital, girl. Rats. Rats everywhere." 

(2.39am)  
Now Susie, she's not afraid of rats. She pulls the blanket up to her chin and within moments is in dreamland. 

Buck (2.40am)  
Its not rats though. It's something else for sure right? 

(2.40am)  
Patience, padawan. 

Buck (2.41am)  
Hey yeah im getting us tickets tomorrow eh no today for Rogue One this weekend woohoo! Can't wait! 

(2.41am)  
ME TOO! 

(2.42am)  
OK getting back to Susie

Buck (2.42am)  
Wake up, L'il Susie, wake up

(2.43am)  
Buck.

Buck (2.43am)  
Sorry sorry couldn't resist. Go on. 

(2.44am)  
It's quite chilly in the night and Susie wakes up wanting to pee. The toilet's at the other end of the ward and the nurse isn't at her desk. There's a clock on the wall behind the desk and in the weak glow of the solitary light, Susie sees that it's 3am. She really has to go, but as she's about to get out of bed 

Buck (2.45am)  
The light goes out! 

(2.45am)  
The light goes out. 

Buck (2.45am)  
Jinx! Haha! Make a wish! 

(2.45am)  
Yup. Done. =D

(2.46am)  
And then she hears a soft sound from under her bed. 

Buck (2.46am)  
O-O

Buck (2.46am)  
What sorta sound? 

(2.47am)  
A soft one. Unidentifiable at first. 

(2.47am)  
But as Susie's about to lower one foot to the floor, she hears a sibilant whisper. 

(2.48am)  
Suuuu-sieeeeee 

Buck (2.48am)  
Oemaigawd howdiditknowher NAME! 

(2.49am)  
Susie is beyond terrified, but her bladder is about to burst. So she gets into a crouching position and leaps off the bed and dashes to the toilet! 

Buck (2.50am)  
But her appendix! 

(2.50am)  
You gotta pee, you gotta pee. 

(2.5oam)  
And then! 

Buck (2.51am)  
Whaaaaat??!!

(2.51am)  
The toilet light isn't working either! 

Buck (2.51am)  
Oh my goddddd

(2.52am)  
Susie can't see for nuts. She roughly knows where the cubicle is, but she knows she can't hold it in any longer. So she squats where she stands and does what she has to do. 

Buck (2.53am)  
Oh no! 

Buck (2.53am)  
And ewww 

(2.53am)  
As she pees though Buck, she hears a sound approaching from behind her in the darkness. It sounds like something is dragging itself towards her! 

Buck (2.54am)  
Nooooo!

(2.54am)  
Yes!  
Then all at once, it stops. There is no sound. At all. 

Buck (2.54am)  
Then then!! 

(2.55am)  
Then she hears footsteps approaching. She knows they have to belong to the nurse. She's about to cry out for help when she feels icy fingers caress her nape. She has short hair btw. 

Buck (2.55am)  
Aaaaaahhhhh

(2.56am)  
Then

Buck (2.56am)  
What what?!! 

(2.56am)  
A fetid stench, like that of a decomposing corpse, fills her nostrils. 

(2.57am)  
Whatever it is that's behind her draws itself up towards her. Susie, as terrified as she is, can't help but turn her head to look. She sees

Buck (2.57am)  
Whaaaaat?!! 

Buck (2.58am)  
Stevie! What does she see! 

Buck (2.59am)  
STEVE!

Buck (2.59am)  
STEVEN! 

(3am)  
What?

Buck (3am)  
What does she see!! 

(3.01am)  
Dunno. The lights are off. How am I supposed to know? 

Buck (3.01am)  
Whut 

Buck (3.01am)  
>={  
>={  
>={

(3.02am)  
Hey Buck? 

Buck (3.02am)  
Whut

(3.03am)  
It's threeeee ae em... 

Buck (3.03am)  
Not funny, Steven! 

(3.03am)  
XDDD

(3.04am)  
And oh Buck? 

Buck (3.04am)  
Whaaaaaaaaat 

(3.04am)  
Better not look under your bed. 

Buck (3.05am)  
Owhhh Steeeeeve!!!


End file.
